The Alchemist Guide To Pink Lipgloss
by towardpages
Summary: "Dex wondered what pink was the flavor for. There were many foods, fruits, and sweets that were all pink but what was the basic pink flavor. Like if someone made a pink lip gloss, what flavor would it be? He wasn't wondering this because Biana wore pink lip gloss. He was just interested. In lip gloss. Of the pink variety." Team Vackiznee fluff.


Dex wondered what pink was the flavor for.

There were many foods, fruits, and sweets that were all pink but what was the basic pink flavor. Like if someone made a pink lip gloss, what flavor would it be?

He wasn't wondering this because Biana wore pink lip gloss. He was just interested. In lip gloss. Of the pink variety.

* * *

Dex wondered what lip gloss was made of.

Dex had noticed that Biana's lip gloss stayed on all day and never seemed to lose its color.

Not that he looked at Biana's lips on a daily basis. He just noticed it. Everyday.

* * *

Dex wondered what lip gloss felt like.

What was the difference of feeling lip gloss on the lips rather than skin? When you were kissing someone with lip gloss, did you get lip gloss afterward? Did pink lip gloss stain?

Not that he wanted to now if Biana's lip gloss would stain Dex's lips. He was just wondering about it. In general.

* * *

"Hey, can I come over to your house today," Biana asked, "I need your help with my Alchemy homework and I don't know if we would have enough time to do it in Study Hall"

The two were at Dex's locker, getting ready to meet Sophie at her's so that they could all walk to Study Hall together.

"Sure," Dex said, worrying that his voice was louder than normal. He couldn't hear it even if it was. His heart was beating so fast that he could hear it in his ears.

"Thanks," Biana smiled. That perfect Vacker smile. The one that would get her anything she wanted. The one that also had become much kinder over the years. Not the smile that Biana used to wear in Level 1, where she thought she was ahead of everyone else, but one that showed her. The beautiful girl but one who was kind, who knew her limit, and could probably kick anyone's butt if they got in her way.

Dex smiled back, dimples and all. And he didn't say anything back. He didn't need too.

Unlike Biana, he didn't think he had changed that much, rather he just evolved more from who he was.

The silence between them wasn't weird silence, awkward and tense, but rather a lighter kind of silence, one that was welcomed and enjoyed.

"You two done smiling," Sophie said, popping out from behind Dex.

Dex and Biana didn't say anything but rather just stared at Sophie.

Sophie nodded as if she understood, but look at them as if she just found out they were crazy, "Ok then. Let's go."

So Dex walked on Sophie's left side, and Biana walked on Sophie's right side.

And their bodyguards behind them, speaking in hush whispers to each other.

* * *

"Your room is a lot cleaner than I thought it would be," Biana said, walking into the room behind Dex, "I thought you would have the whole floors covered in techy stuff."

"Well if all that 'techy stuff' was on the floor I would probably step on it or one of the triplets would steal it," Dex said, dropping his bag next to his desk.

Biana slid into the chair next to him and began to bring all her stuff out. Within her stuff, was a tube of pink lip gloss. Which she applied and then placed back in her bag. Dex wondered how soft the applicator was. Then Dex pushed the thought into the back of his head, even though the damage had been done and his checks were now beet red. He then notices that Biana had gotten all of her things out and had placed a single sheet of paper directly in front of her.

"Is that your Alchemy homework?" Dex asked though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. What he didn't know was why Biana asked for his help with this, because from what Dex could see it was just a single multiple choice question sheet.

"Ya, I don't think I even know the terms for half these questions let alone the answer," Biana stated.

"And that's all of it," Dex said, picking it up from the desk and seeing if it was double sided. It wasn't.

"Yep, one painfully long homework sheet," Biana sighed.

"You could just use your textbook," Dex said.

Biana rolled her eyes at that, "But you're going to use your special Dizznee Alchemy Touch to help me because of the reason that you are one of my best friends."

Dex chuckled, sitting down beside her, "The 'Dizznee Alchemy Touch'?"

"Yep, you and your family are like the best there is with anything to do with Alchemy," Biana stated.

"Thanks," Dex said, blushing, "So let's get started."

* * *

"So we're done?," Biana asked.

"Yep, unless you want to go over it all again but considering that it toke us almost an hour to get done with that one sheet and we both still have other assignments to do, I don't think we should," Dex answered, "You're welcome to stay and finish up the rest of your work if you want."

"Thanks," Biana said, sighing at the end before putting the sheet back in her folder.

"Your welcome," Dex said, finally taking out his own work from his bag.

The two worked silently for another hour or so. Dex noted that kept playing with her hair as she worked, and every time that she moved it to the back or to the front, Dex was hit with the smell of strawberries and raspberries.

"Dex, honey, it's time for - oh! Hello Biana," His mother, Juline, said coming in from the hall into his room, "I didn't know you were over."

"Hello ," Biana said, moving in her chair so she could face the older women.

"Sorry I didn't tell you or Dad," Dex said, fidgeting with his hands, "Biana needed help with her homework, so her visit was unexpected."

"It's fine honey," Juline stated before addressing Biana, "Biana you are welcome here anytime. Though I would like to warn you that the triplets are never, and be never I mean never, calm and alway causing some sort of trouble."

"Don't worry, I grew up with two older brothers and Keefe, I think I can handle it," Biana said.

"Well thanks, good to know," Juline said smiling as she headed to the door, "You two come down in a few minutes."

"Your mom is nice," Biana stated, as she went back to face the desk.

"You don't have to stay you know," Dex said, his hands still fidgeting.

Biana turned her face to look at Dex, her usually bright face sadden by the sudden statement. "Do you not want me to stay?"

Dex's head whipped around to face her's, her pink lip gloss still shining.

"No, of course, I want you to stay!," Dex said, looking right into her teal eyes, "It's just..."

Biana raised her eyebrows, gesturing him to continue.

Dex sighed before saying, "Not one of my friends has ever stayed for dinner. The first time anyone close to my age that had actually come over was when you and the other sleepover."

Biana was quiet for a few moments, "Are you scared that something is going to go wrong?"

"I'm nervous that you, or anyone, won't come over again," Dex said softly. "Did you know the triplets actually have friends? There is a set of twin, a girl, and a boy, in Level 1."

"You're changing the subject," Biana said, a little smile on her face, "Why would you be nervous I won't come over again."

"Because I like having friends over, and I know that my family isn't like the people you would usually have dinner with," Dex stated.

"Dex," Biana said, putting her hands on top of his fidgeting ones, "just because you parents and siblings aren't Nobility doesn't mean that a simple dinner will make me never want to come over again. Besides, it's not like were not going to eat with forks and knives or something right?"

Dex smiled at her, her eyes seeming to brighten when she sees his dimples, "Right."

"MOM," a voice said for behind them, "DEX AND BIANA ARE HOLDING HANDS!"

Dex quickly jumped up from his chair, his hand ripping away from Biana's and his face turning red, "BEX I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

His sister smiled mischievously, a mirrored pair of dimples showing, as she ran back out the open door that neither of them heard open, "Like mom would let you get a stain on the floor."

Dex sighed, closing his eyes tight for a couple of second before opening them and showing her, sadly, a dimple-less smile. "You still want to have dinner with my family?"

Biana stood up, "You bet."

* * *

"Be on your best behavior," Juline hissed, as Dex and Biana walked in, clearly not meaning for them to hear.

"Biana, we are so happy that you are joining us for dinner," Juline said, smiling as Biana toke the seat next to Dex. The Dizznee had a large dining room table that could sit almost twenty people. Instead of sitting at the head of the table, Kesler sat on the left side with Juline and Dex beside him and the triplets on the other side.

"So are you going to be joining us for the meal today," One of the boys asked, snickering.

Dex's ears were turning pink before his other brother stated, "Of course he is, his girlfriend is here."

Biana felt her face begin to flush as well when she felt Dex move beside her and guessing by the slight look of pain on one of his brother's faces, he had kicked him.

"Cut it out," Dex hissed.

"What do they mean by you would be joining them," Biana asked, trying to change the subject.

Dex blushed when Juline started speaking, "Dex almost always spend dinner time at the end of the table working on gadgets, he makes so many and they are so helpful around the house."

Juline beamed down at Dex, pushing a little bit of his hair behind his ear, "I'm so proud of you."

Dex's blush grew and he whispered, "Mom!"

"Biana, what's your favorite gadget Dex has made," Juline asked.

"Um, I really love my panic switch," Biana stated, though she didn't really have anything else of her own to compare it too.

"I like the String Pea," one of his brothers said.

"The String Pea?" Biana asked.

Bex leaned over the table and whispered, "He's not really good at coming up with names."

"BEX," Dex hissed as Bex sat back down.

"What is The String Pea," Biana asked.

Dex reached over to a small clear section of the table in front of his mother and sister. He put his thumb down on it and pushed before sitting back in his seat and saying, "This."

Biana just stared as the whole table seem to shake before several different plates of food came up and they formed a small circle

before moving in between everyone personal plates, the bigger dishes somehow higher up then the smaller ones. Other than Biana, everyone began to tap certain dishes. If you tapped it once then your dishes and the dish you tapped would both be sucked into the table for appearing back up a second later, your plate now having a portion of food that was on the dishes you selected. If you tapped it twice then the same thing would happen but you serving would be twice the size.

"Woah," Biana said, before reaching out to try it for herself. A few taps later, her and everyone else plates were filled and they all began eating and talking.

"I'm pretty sure my brother just likes this because we can get away with having more dessert without my parents noticing," Dex whispered to Biana, who giggled and asked, "Does that mean we can get away with extra dessert?"

Dex smiled, "You bet."

"MOM I'M GOING TO THROW UP," one of Dex's brother shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

Juline stood up and began to walk over to him, "Lex is everything alright. Did you eat too fast or do you think your sick."

"DEX IS FLIRTING WITH BIANA RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME," Lex whined, "IT MAKES ME SICK."

"We're not fl-"Dex began to say but was interrupted by his mother, "Lex, Dex is getting to the age where is going to be taking in a special interest in girls and I am more than happy for Biana to be that girl. When you're older you will understand."

"MOM," Dex exclaimed, standing up.

"What," Juline asked, causing Kesler to snicker.

"You know what, Biana and I are done and she should be getting home soon," he grabbed her arm and pulled the two of them out the door.

* * *

De let out a sigh of relief once the door to his room was closed. He began walking to his desk and started to pick up Biana's things for her, "Look I'm sorry about my family like I said I never really have friends over."

"I like your family," Biana said, walking up to Dex and watching him work.

"That's because your not the one they're embarrassing," Dex stated.

"And why would you be embarrassed if we weren't even flirting," Biana said, her words having an edge to them causing Dex to look away from her stuff and to her.

Her lip gloss wasn't as vibrant now than it had been before dinner but still shining.

"If we haven't been flirting, then why are you always looking at my lips," Biana said as she took a step closer to him.

Dex gulped, the two now an inch or so apart from each other.

"If I wasn't flirting with you, why would I have asked for your help instead of using my textbook," she said, her voice soft.

Dex looked at her and then leaned in, and she followed.

Dex didn't really know what to do. He liked it, he liked it a lot. Biana's lips were slightly sticky but still soft, and even though they hadn't had any at their meal, her lips tasted like raspberries. Dex's brain turned into total mush and then back again into normal when he realized he should be doing something else. He let his hand find her waist and began to play with the end of her FoxFire uniform shirt. It seemed to be the right thing to do because, in response, Biana twist her arms around his neck.

"Looks like you already had desert," Kesler said, standing in the now open door.

Neither Biana or Dex continue to kiss but they didn't move that far away from each other as they both stared at Kesler.

"I'll leave you too alone, but Alden rang me and wants Biana home within the hour," Kesler said, now closing the door.

The two teens looked at each other before naturally going back to clearing up their schoolwork.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow," Biana said, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, and maybe we can meet up early and hang out," Dex asked, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"I'd love too," Biana exclaimed, smiling.

He walked her over to the Leapmaster, and in the spur of the moment kissed her check goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," She said before calling out, "Everglen."

Dex stood there after she was gone, his fingers reaching towards his lips. And felt a tiny bit of lip gloss residue.

* * *

Biana squealed as soon as she got home.

"Guess you had a good time at Dex's," Fitz asked.

Biana sighed, "You won't even understand."

"I totally would, Dex's is my friend too," Fitz stated, following Biana into her room.

Biana giggled before looking over into her trashcan. Which only consisted of empty tubes of pink lip gloss.

"Trust me, Fitz, you won't."


End file.
